Nancy Domzalski
Nancy Domzalski is a supporting character in the ''Tales of Arcadia'' franchise. She is a retired spy from WWI, the mother of Ralph Domzalski, the mother-in-law of Mrs. Domzalski, and the grandmother/legal guardian of Toby Domzalski. History Backstory Nancy is the mother of Ralph Domzalski. However, after he and his wife got lost at sea when a storm appeared during their cruise, Nancy later took in her grandson, Toby, and became his legal guardian. Toby admits that he doesn't remember much about his parents, only the stuff his nana tells him, as she tells him that they're always watching over him. Sometimes when good things happen, Toby likes to think it's because of them. Trollhunters (Part One) She is legally blind, which is why she couldn't tell that what she thought was a cat was actually a gnome. She first appeared in episode four "Gnome Your Enemy" where a shrunken Jim is housed in her dollhouse by Toby when he could not revert back to his former height owing to a magical mishap with a Troll Machine. Her cat also tried to kill him while she was there, and she almost (unknowingly) injured him while vacuuming. Her dollhouse eventually comes to house Gnome Chompsky after Jim cannot bring himself to kill him. She reappears in the next episode "Waka Chaka" after the Trollhunters escape the goblin horde by hiding out in Toby's house, after scaring them away with the patio burglar lights, which Toby explains was installed on part of her 'anti-burglar mania'. She overhears the Trolls talking upstairs which Toby tries to explain as his other friends, which she seems disbelieving of. She also welcomed AAARRRGGHH!! into her home in 'Wingmen' under the guise of a Japanese exchange student. Her poor vision prevented her from seeing his true trollish nature and she treated him with the same love and care as her grandson. Trollhunters (Part Two) Toby mentions to Clare and Jim that his nana often tells him stories about his parents before the were lost at sea when he was two-years-old. When Toby is sentenced to Saturday detention, Nancy is seen dropping her grandson off and telling him to be safe. Trollhunters (Part Three) After Barbara regains her memories of her son's trollhunting life, she calls Nancy and Claire's parents, Javier and Ophelia, so they can confront their kids together. However, when she explains that they hunt trolls, they don't believe her and believe that she is on drugs. However, when the kids show them their weapons, Nancy was amazed to learn that her grandson is a Trollhunter. When goblins attack, she believes that they were cats, despite Toby's warnings. Later on, Nancy is seen with Dictatious, watching crime shows together, even during the Eternal Night War. After the war, he briefly says goodbye to his nana so he can join Jim on his quest to New Jersey, but later returns when he becomes Arcadia's new protector. 3Below (Part One) 3Below (Part Two) Physical Appearance Nancy is an old woman with a large, obese structure. She has gray hair that he holds up in two high buns and wears glasses since she's legally blind. She wears a green buttoned-up dress with flower designs and black slippers. Personality Nancy is a sweet, yet absent-minded old lady who continually dotes on her grandson Toby, much to his embarrassment, constantly referring to him as 'Toby Pie'. This is referenced in the pixie-induced nightmare he has when she appears instead of the mole mascot he has a crush on. However, Toby still loves his grandma as they are undyingly loyal to one another. Later on, Nancy shows to have a cunning and strategic mind, as well as a hard core. She knocks out Detective Scott after he sees Dictatious, claiming to have taken decisive action. She later beats Varvatos in a game of chess in just a few seconds. Powers & Abilities Abilities * Geology: According to The Art of Trollhunters, Nancy taught her grandson the different types of gems and minerals. * Chess Skills: Nancy is very skilled at chess, being able to beat Varvatos. She is also part of a chess club. Weaknesses * Ocular Deficiency: Nancy is legally blind, so she often has a lot of difficulty seeing things more closely, even with her glasses. Toby even confines in "The Big Sleep" that, due to her semi-blinding sight, she would have some trouble driving at night, so when she finally picked them up several miles away from Arcadia, she placed Toby behind the wheel. Equipment * Shovel: Nancy once used a shovel to knock Detective Scott out cold after he sees Dictatious. Relationships Toby Domzalski After Toby's parents got lost at sea when he was two-years-old, Nancy took in Toby and became his legal guardian. She deeply loves her grandson and often calls him "Toby-Pie", which annoys him to no end. Despite that, he loves her just as much. She seemed quite surprised to learn that Toby is a Trollhunter, but accepts it. AAARRRGGHH!!! In "Wingmen", Nancy officially meets AAARRRGGHH!!! in person, but is unaware that he's a troll due to her blindness. She first saw him as a Japanese exchange student staying with Toby. It's unknown if she's now fully aware that AAARRRGGHH!!!'s a troll after she learns that Toby is a Trollhunter. Varvatos Vex Vex is one of Nancy's chess companions. It's unknown if she's aware the Vex has a crush on her, but she treats him like a decent friend. When Vex wonders if he should stay behind so that Aja and Krel could go home (due to his own guilt of putting their whole planet in danger), Nancy gives him advice that they should explore the world and find their own adventure. In Part Two, Vex and Nancy grow closer, especially after she learns that Vex is an alien. She even promises that once Toby goes to college, she will join Vex on Akiridion-5. At the end of "A Glorious End, Part One", they share their first kiss. Barbara Lake, Ophelia and Javier Nuñez Nancy appears to get along well with Jim's mother and Claire's parents. Stricklander She seems to get along with Stricklander and is aware that he's a changeling. Dictatious Galadrigal It's unknown how Nancy feels about Dictatious, but she acts as his caretaker while they watch TV and eat pie. She's probably unaware that he has been eating most of her cats. Quotes Main article: Nancy Domzalski/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * Nana's first name was finally revealed to be Nancy in the 3Below episode "Flying the Coop". It's also revealed that her last name is Domzalski, effectively making her the mother of Ralph Domzalski and the paternal grandmother of Toby Domzalski. * Nancy claims to have been a spy during WWI in the episode "A Glorious End, Part One". ** If this is true, this would mean she would have likely been born during the Victorian era (June 20, 1837 - January 22, 1901). With this revelation, there is speculation among the fandom as to whether she is actually human, and hope this will be further explained in Wizards. Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Supporting Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Alive